White Bird
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth the Typo Boy Movie: Danny's memories are starting to come back. Memories Zareth doesn't think could be possible. Then a lot of things begin to happen that spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: Placement will having the movie five years after Book 3, and at least 40 years before book 4. _**

**_Happy Birthday Zareth_**

**_Please read and review!_**

* * *

**_Zareth is a Typo Boy Movie:_**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Memories_**

_ The sound of metal on metal could be heard from the manager's office. Outside the window Lyra could see several young men along a train track hitting spikes into the ground. Some seemed to be in their late teens or early twenties. Probably trying their best to do there jobs. She smiled when they began to sing. _

_She turned to look at her father. The man had a pencil in his mouth, and his glasses low on his nose as he concentrated on the paper in front of him. Pulling a long ruler along the paper before nodding, and looking at the man behind him. The man patted her dads back. Whatever he just did...it was a good thing. She couldn't understand some of the things they talked about. Something about a train. _

_ Her mother sat in a chair, her fingers wrapped around yarn, and knitting needles. Making hats, gloves, and scarves for the workers that couldn't afford much else. This one was a bright red. It wasn't winter yet, but the leaves had begun to change color so it was right around the corner. _

"_What is it Lyra? Are you bored?" She asked holding out her own tiny little knitting needles and she too began to knit a scarf. It was a soft blue. It looked a lot like her eyes. Her mother would occasionally stop to help correct a bit of her scarf before going back to her own. _

_ By mid day Lyra had finished her scarf and had started on a soft green one when the door was kicked open and in walked two men holding a young boy. The young boy kept telling them things in a different language. Lyra was pretty sure it was something about how bad his leg hurt, because wow that was a gusher. _

"_Little git didn't listen to what I was saying." The manager spat putting the young boy on the floor before leaving. The boy couldn't have been any older than maybe 10 years old. _

"_What happened?" Lyra's mother asked. Pulling a black bag closer to her looking through it pulling out a few things before walking over to the boy. She looked over the wound before pulling on some gloves and started to cut the pants away. There was a spike hanging from it. _

"_Looks like a ricochet." Her father said going back to his paper. He knew better than to get in his wife's way. She was lethal when taking care of her patients. Even though they were mostly just animals since she was a vet. Sometimes she would take care of the men around the rail road. _

"_Now hold still while I clean these tools alright? Lyra dear...hold the wound closed for me. There's a good girl." She said patting the crying boys hand. Lyra scooted over and pushed the wound closed around the spike. She looked down at the boy. _

_ The boy seemed very scared of her. Especially as he noticed all the tools her mother was cleaning using the tea kettle and a bucket. His eyes fell to Lyra who looked up at him. He was much taller than her. She looked to be about five to him. But then again ages were a bit of a mystery to him. _

"_I'm Lyra." He looked baffled for a moment. Almost as if he had to look through a cache of thoughts before he was able to approach what she wanted of him. _

" '_m Favrile." He looked around at her father who looked down at them and smiled. _

"_Making friends already huh, Lyra?" Her giggle was so small to him. But then again she was very small to him. _

"_Alright Lyra...keep him still alright?" Her mother said. Favrile shook his head not wanting any of that mess. He tried to get up and walk out of the building. At least until he heard Lyra. _

_ The little girl's voice was absolutely heaven to him. Singing of a small bird stuck in a cage all alone. The bird was stuck in the cage waiting for someone to save her or she would die. In the end she was saved by a black bird. An unlikely hero. _

_ Favrile didn't even seem to notice the spike being pulled from the wound, and the wound being closed off. Lyra's father smiling down at Lyra talking to him about some of the places she had been. He seemed to just get sucked into the many adventures of a little girl about going to save farm animals, a falcon, and a cat that had 11 kittens. _

_It had been long into the night before Lyra's father stood up and stretched noisily that Favrile seemed to realize anything other then the tales that were being told. None of them noticed the small lines climbing up Lyra's body. The purple like hugh to it. It wasn't until her black hair began to turn blond did they register anything was going on with her. _

"_Beverly?" The father looked over at his wife who looked shocked. "What is wrong with her?" Neither of them realized what it was, or why it was happening. All they knew was there daughter looked slightly different. _

_ Favrile noticed and seemed to creep away from the young girl. The parents just figured he was afraid of what was going on with her. Quite the contrary...he knew. He knew as he looked over her fingers. The blood from his wound that she had held closed. _

_ Lyra looked over her fingers and just thought it was the neatest thing. She looked up at Favrile. She was alright. She didn't seem to be mad about it, or in pain, or even confused. She looked up at Favrile as he spoke to her in his language. _

"_Stars." He told her. She just smiled only to be scooped up and ran out the door. She heard him call after her. "Stars!" _

"Stars?" The two toned man asked looking down at the young woman who had fallen asleep on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. It was all just a dream. What would she do if that were real. She giggled.

"Yeah Stars. I dreamed I was a little girl." She told him. Zareth shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dreams are so strange to tell you the truth Danny baby. However!" He held up a plate. "I have dinner, you have the remote. Otto's down for a nap...shall we?" He asked putting the plate of potstickers down on the coffee table as Danny flipped on the tv. It seemed they had been watching a lot of documentaries lately. Zareth put a few potstickers and some honey onto a saucer and gave them to Danny. She actually didn't like potstickers, but Zareth had learned to make cheesecake potstickers just for her.

"Which flavor?"

"Strawberry." He told her watching her pop one into her mouth and savor it as she looked up at the tv. "Oh...that looks like one of those steam engines." Zareth said as he popped one into his mouth.

"_Dr. Lyndon Torres and Dr. Beverly Torres disappeared with their daughter Lyra Torres after speculation about a pandemic had hit them. The whole village they had been in had contracted it. When the crews went in to assess the situation they weren't ever found. The suspicions were, that they ran after they realized what was going on. No one knows what happened afterward." The man said in a heavy British accent. _

Zareth heard a soft splat noise. He turned to look at Danny. Her usual green or bronze colored eyes were a deep purple. Tears running down her face. This was odd...it was incredibly unusual for her to behave this way.

"Dannygirl?" He ran his fingers over her face. "What is it?"

"Those are the people I dreamed about…" She told him. "Zareth...I think...I think they're my parents…"

"Parents…?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: I'll be putting out chapter 3 soon enough. _**

**_Happy Birthday Zareth_**

**_Please Read and review_**

* * *

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Little Touch of Heaven_**

"Danny!" Zareth called after her as he followed her around the fire house they now occupied as a home. It had been decommissioned long ago when something bigger, and state of the art was provided. It was actually just on the other side of the corn field where Danny saved Zareths life after being hit with the arrow some years ago.

"How long has it been now Zareth?" Danny asked him as she threw another set of clothing into a bag. She wasn't even folding them.

"I dunno...nine years I guess...well minus three years cause you weren't even around." He wanted to bite his tongue after that.

"Oh burn…" Danny pointed at him as they walked outside.

"Danny baby...you know I didn't mean that." He said. Danny turned back around and looked up at him.

"You did." She said clicking a button on her keychain. The large doors opened to show a car, and three motorbikes. One being Zanes that he road over here to see them. Accidentally bumping Dareth as he was vacuuming and dancing to music. Zareth bobbed back around and smiled at Danny as usual.

"Danny...stop for like...five seconds. What...What are you planning?" He asked. Danny paused for a moment pulling on her helmet.

"I just need to travel to wherever it was that I was created and see if this was real. I just wanna know." She looked up at Zareth. "I gotta know." she sighed tiredly and shook her head.

"Babe...I'm not trying to stop you...I just don't think it would be wise...to go alone."

Danny had a talent from the very beginning to read which person was projecting. She looked up at Zareth and smiled at him. This point was Zane. She honestly wondered what Dareth thought too. She sighed putting her head against Zareths chest and sighed. He always had that fresh scent of Sassafras on him. Almost like he bathed in root beer.

"Come on babe...lets go on an adventure. I mean... on who's going to mess with us now. Smooth sailing." Zareth ran off to pack his own.

A few minutes later Zareth popped out of the house and over to the garage. Two bags over his shoulders.

"Hey...you gonna call someone to watch Ottoman?" Danny nodded her head.

"I've already called Pixal. She'll be picking both Odis and Otto from school." Danny said climbing up onto her bike and smiled up at him. Zareth sighed and nodded. To Danny's slight amusement they both split.

"What?" Danny giggled watching her brother climb onto his bike.

"We never go on adventures with you individually." He told her. Bumping his bike into her playfully. Danny turned as she felt a soft peck on her cheek.

"Ah, this'll be fine though. No reason to worry. All we gotta worry about is getting there." Dareth told her.

How wrong they were.

(0)

The soft crunch of scattered dry leaves could be heard walking through the ghost town. The freshly shined shoes clicked the cracking pavement as he walked up to the now overgrown yard.

"Its been a long time…" The mans blond hair hung low on his forehead and you couldn't see his eyes to well. It was almost as if his eyes were beginning to go bad on him, So his thick glasses hung high on his face.

Slowly pushing the rotted door inward and watched as it fell to the floor. Slowly bringing up a lighter he looked around the room.

"Hey Hobbs...ever wonder how a tree knows to over take a house when it wouldn't when people live here?" He saw the very tall tree having broke through the foundation and the roof. He could look up through the holes.

"No sir." Said a blond man who was looking over the pictures on the mantle pieces. Each picture had surrendered to the elements. The moisture had gotten behind the glass and slightly messed up the framing, and melted pieces of the pictures.

"Its because plants communicate. One will whisper. '_Hey...it's safe here_' and they all start to grow...its the same...with tech. One will whisper '_you can stay here_' and the other will. They accumulate...thrive...and even...breed." He turned to look at the short man and chuckled. "She'll be coming...very...very soon." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

_White Bird_

_Chapter 3_

_Diamond Dolls_

__If there was one thing that Danny never got tired of. Feeling the wind in her face as she rode a motorcycle. It felt so much better to be with the two men she cared very deeply. Although it felt odd not having Inky with them. She was off having her own adventure. Her own daughter was the same age as her own. They were literally nine months apart. Otto had bright yellow hair like his mother, and bright blue eyes like his dad. The blue yes would mark him as being an elemental master of melding when he got old enough. Once he embraced it Zareth would slowly begin to disappear. But knowing him he would be within that processor with the other past incarnations just like with when Zareth needed to talk to them. He would be there for him.

Inky was always a headstrong, never say die, I'll kick your butt if you get too close to me, I grew up on my own, I'll rip your face off...sweet young lady. Danny never thought she would be the type to fall in love at first sight. But she reached out pulling that poor boy into her green house and started to draw him. She was hooked from that very moment. Dareth knew what he saw. Danny wanted to throw Ryan as far as she could and forget he existed. She giggled at the thought of that very tall boy sailing over the corn field. She knew it wouldn't have happened...she loved Ryan like he was her son. But...it was the thought.

"Danny's got this strange look in her eyes Dareth." Zane called out. Dareth turned a bit to see Danny looking slightly amused.

"Thinking good thoughts there Dano?" Dareth asked. Danny looked slightly perplexed and then just laughed.

"Yeah...thinking of Ryan and Inky."

"Super Ryan thought?" Dareth asked. Danny laughed harder. The look on Zanes face caused them to laugh harder.

"Danny...wanted to throw Ryan when she realized he and Inky were falling in love. I mean he left for two years and then suddenly showed back up like he never left.

"He nearly ripped her arm out of socket and damn near crushed her. Yeah I wanted to throw him." Danny cried out. "I wanted to rip him in two, you and I both know I could have."

"Yeah but your Danny now...Not Lyra." Zane told his sister. He heard a soft ding coming from Dareths bike. "Next right." He called out so everyone knew where they were going.

The truck stop was packed with vacationers, truckers, and regular people. The old diner looked cute to Danny. There was a small case full of tiny diamond figures. Little kitties, dogs, teddy bears, dragons. She giggled and jumped when she felt someone put their arms around her.

"Bump." Dareth chuckled. "Zanes getting burgers for us while I paid for gas." He told her. Danny turned around and stopped for a moment feeling a sudden sense of deja vu. A man with blonde hair walked by. His hair hung in his face. The bright blue eyes caught her eye and gasped.

Danny walked around Dareth and tried to make her way toward the guy.

"Danny…" Dareth called out trying to catch up to her. The guy ran through the crowded shop and out into the street climbing onto Dareths bike. Popping the ignition socket off and jabbing a tool in and twisted. Dareth gasped.

"My bike…"

"Danny, Dareth...whats wrong?" Zane asked seeing the forlorn look on there faces. They both pointed to the motorcycle speeding away.

"Oh...is that all. Come on...lets go." He held out his hand to Dareth.

"But Zane! My ride! It belonged to my pap!" He looked at Zane. Zane just wiggled his finger at Dareth. Dareth sighed and held out his hand letting Zane take his. The man that popped into existence looked just as amazed at the bike as Dareth had.

"Oh thats...thats just wrong." He looked at Danny. "Who was he?"

"Don't recall. I remember him from someplace...long ago." She told him.

"Must have...but why run?" Zareth asked.

"He was dead…" Danny whispered.

(0)

"Hobbs! How dare you let her see you!" The man yelled.

"I"m sorry sir...it just kind of happened. Stopped in to grab some gas, thats all I pr…" The man gasped as a loud slap echoed throughout the house.

"Burn the bike...it belongs to Danny's husband...its bugged." He straightened his tie and walked toward the garage. He couldn't stay there...it was now exactly where they were going. His own house.

"Damn!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: One more for the day. I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow._**

**_Happy Birthday Zareth_**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Hello old friend_**

Climbing the steps and into the hotel Danny and Zareth stood in the lobby. Danny's eyes roamed over the vast lobby. Was this place really where they were going to stay that night? There was a large pool behind a long row of tinted windows. The place was huge! She looked around at Zareth who wiggled his eyebrows at her. She burst out laughing.

"You planned this one." Danny said with that knowing smile of hers. Zareth shook his head.

"Oh no not me...this was all sparky here. Apparently while you all were traveling he was searching hotel site to find the best one." He told her. He walked over to the desk as Danny looked around some more.

The lobby was full of peach, red, and gold colored furniture. The ceiling was high, and the doors were all gold colored too. She wondered just how many pools the place actually had.

She could see a few people relaxing in the hot tub. No one she knew, she realized she wasn't looking at the building she was looking at faces. Just in case another popped up in her memory. No luck at all. Except that one...she smiled. Zareth chuckled, his hands wrapped around a key card.

"Hey there babe. We should come back here sometime. It'll be fun to just sit back and relax. We can at least go to the pool while we're here." They walked into the elevator and listened to the jazz that came out of the speakers.

"Normally you hear some choking classical music. This is nice." Danny said. Zareth nodded so hard that she was afraid his head would fall off. But she ended up laughing. She had a secret soft spot for jazz. Classical was alright, but it was always the same old thing without any feel. Well...to her anyways.

The doors opened and Zareth walked out and down the hallways. A set of kids ran by them and into the elevator waiting as their parents walked in after them. Danny felt a soft pain in her pump. Zareth smiled behind her.

"Miss the Ottoman?" Zareth asked. Danny nodded walking into the room. Zareth plucked up the room service menu as soon as they were inside.

"Yeah. I'll give them a call before we go to the pool that way I can at least tell him we're alright, and to say ``I love you." She said. Danny was incredibly clingy when it came to Otto. So much different then she was with Inky. Otto was the 8th try to create a child. Danny was overprotective of him in many, many ways.

Zareth plucked up the phone and began to order dinner.

(0)

Hobbs wasn't a normal Butler to his boss. The boss people would just call Dr. Burns. Even though it wasn't his real name. Actually Hobbs wasn't his real name either, but Burns didn't know that either. Who was Hobbs? No one knew. He arrived one day out of the blue. He was a mystery to everyone around. The perfect Butler. Always did what his boss would say. He was mostly a hire Butler not just Burns' Butler.

Hobbs pushed the motorcycle into a clearing and began to push pieces of wood into the pile and started building the starter for the fire. Sitting down on the motorcycle waiting for the fire to build before pushing a motorcycle into the pile. He then walked back over to Dareths Motorcycle and pushed it into the bushes. He wasn't going to destroy a perfectly good motorcycle. Specially that one.

"Hobbs!" Burns yelled from the limo. Hobbs looked up at his boss who pointed at him from the window. "Make sure it burns good." He said.

Hobbs nodded motioning to the fire and threw a can of lighter fluid on it. A bright blue ploom of fire caused the fire to grow in intensity. "Very good Hobbs. That looks very good." He waved as the driver drove off out of the gate. Hobbs sighed in relief glad his boss didn't see what he did. He walked back over to the bushes and pulled the motorcycle out running his fingers over the finish and let his disguise fall. The bright blue hair upon his head looked just like his dads.

"Hello old friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: Some of you are already aware of Danny and Glass having a relationship, but weather or not something happened...was left up to the imagination...till now._**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_White Bird _**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Yes, please_**

What did she expect? An easy search? She had no idea where this place was. Only internet searches telling her of where pandemics happened the same year. So she ended up in an old subdivision near a train depot. She stood in front of it and looked up at Zareth. All of them saw the name on the depot same as herself.

"Gaya…" Zareth growled out wanting to tear down the doors and ransack the whole place.

"How much you wanna bet...that wasn't a pandemic?" Danny asked

"...that was probably something created by Gaya and her company Dreamcraft?" Zareth followed Danny into the cobblestoned pathways. His eyes never left her. The place looked overgrown. Some houses had huge trees growing all around it. Some even had trees growing through them.

Danny walked through a small area before walking backwards nearly running right into Zareth. He just put up his arms as she did so. She leaned into him for a moment. Looking at a soft yellow house that could barely be seen under a huge willow tree.

After a moment Zareth thought Danny was thinking hard, or trying to remember. It wasn't till he heard a low growl.

"Babe…?" He looked to where she was looking only to see a very familiar bike. Dareths motorcycle was parked in the old crumbling driveway. "Oh baby...not a scratch on her." He ran over running his fingers over the black, and bronze finish. The star on the seat that was Dareths touch.

"Stay close." Danny told Zareth. He stopped running his fingers over the seat and looked in through the broken garage door. The house didn't look big at all. Actually it looked pretty small for three people.

Once inside Zareth realized it wasn't what it appeared to be. There was actually two stories, the first being underground. He turned to look at Danny whose eyes ran along the wall. The pictures, the paintings, posters. Everything looked so...her eyes rested on a particular picture that looked as if a shelf had protected it. The figures on top were just tiny figurines, much like the ones she saw at the gas station. The picture however was of two people, a man, and a woman holding an infant with black hair. Danny ran her fingers over it and sighed.

Her eyes roamed over the pictures on the mantelpiece and sighed.

"Oh look...it's the boy from my dream." Danny pointed to the boy who called himself Favrile.

"It was my uncle." A voice said behind them. Zareth pulled a gun from his pant loop and pointed it at the man in front of him. Danny held up her hand stopping Zareth from firing.

"Your uncle? How is that possible? He had no family. He was a…" Danny shook her head not sure what to even call him.

"He was the elemental master of melding before Dareth." Danny looked amazed.

"But...Dareth had no siblings, and his father had none either...how?" Danny asked looking up at Zareth who shook his head with a shrug.

"Oh I'm not the master of melding no how...actually...there's a deeper story that you aren't telling...Dareth...isn't there. Your relationship...with someone...long before Dareth was created." Danny looked at him curiously not sure what or even who this boy was.

"Still not clicking huh?" He let his hologram fall. The blue hair, and bright mint green eyes caused Danny to gasp. Her eyes rolled and she stepped backwards into Zareths arms. Zareth felt a soft pop within his processor as it someone within was watching very intently.

'My boy.' Zareth heard in his head. Yet it wasn't Dareth, or Zanes voice. But the one voice who hated Danny the most. The one who keeps giving her the cold shoulder. Glass Steels.

"Your boy?" Zareth asked.

"Yeah...my son. Aloe Steels."


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Trigger Warning: Character death~_**

**_Authors Notes: how many hard drives were their that Dr. Julien ran off with again...I think I forgot ;) _**

**_Everything I ever do...is for a reason, a deeper plan, and another motive. Enjoy..._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Enjoy the Silence_**

Danny groaned looking around at the old bedroom. There were toys all over the room. It seemed to be pretty well intact, well for the most part. There was a huge tree sticking out of the ground in the corner stretching toward the window.

Danny slowly walked over to the dresser. Drawings along one side seemed to be perfectly lined along the top. A doll house sat in the corner with a doll still sleeping in its bed. She slightly opened the closet to find lots of little dresses still hanging. Although discolored, and covered in mold. Danny looked down to see shoes. Tiny little shoes just sitting there waiting. A sudden smile on her face.

'Inky wouldn't be caught dead wearing them.' she thought before looking around at the small vanity with fake make ups, and a brush. A doll laying on its side. Her eyes scanning the room realizing a lot of the roof along one side was missing and there was a tree on its side just outside. It must have happened in a storm.

" So you're telling me that your her son...how?" Dareth asked. Danny wasn't to sure what was being said, but she looked out into the living room to see the boy. Yet the boy's body had changed. Markings along the side of his face, and arms. The glass wings, and the tail that kept swishing back and forth. His blue hair slightly glowing. A lot like hers did. Yet she had no memory of having children other then Otto and adopting Inky.

"She wouldn't remember me. Gaya had a habit of wiping her memory before another mission. Happened all the time. Had something to do with loyalty." Aloe told them. Dareth sat down on the couch. She could barely make out Dareths face. His looked unbelieving. It didn't matter.

"Oh stop that, its not like she cheated on you. Literally 30 years before you." He told the man. "My father Glass was a fusion."

"So she's got a thing for fusions." Zane piped up. Danny gasped not realizing just how close her brother was. He must have been sitting on a chair next to her door.

Aloe sipped his tea and put it back on the table.

"Love though…" He looked down at his hands. One was metal, and the other was human. "Love didn't stop my mom from murdering my father." Aloe said looking up at Dareth.

"Are you planning on killing her?" Zane asked. Aloe looked up at him.

"I was planning on it. Not as revenge, but mercy. Living a life of slavery like she was. Not being allowed to fall in love for fear of the other being killed." He balled up his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Not...fair." His voice broke. He had to take a deep breath and close his eyes.

"So you wanted to take her out of her misery. What changed that?" Zane asked. Aloe turned to look at Dareth.

"I can't kill her, because she's in love. Has a son. Yes I looked you up...I saw that smile on her face and the child in your arms. How could I take that away? I would be just like Gaya." His eyes opened and looked at Dareth. Dareth stood up and walked over to Aloe. Aloe stood up and flinched away from Dareth. Dareth stopped and reached out grabbing the front of the boys shirt. Aloe was half a head shorter then himself. Yet to Aloes amazement he was pulled into Dareths arms.

Zane had stood up to stop the man from advancing on the boy. But the look up him hugging the boy who seemed to melt at the contact.

"That man has a high capacity for love." Zane slowly turned to see the concern on Danny's face.

"Do you remember something?" Zane asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"He was a movie star, and I was his makeup artist. Went in looking for someone...master of form can be anyone. Glass seemed to come out of nowhere. I was tasked to go in and assess. How could I have been so...blind sided by someone like him? Thick, mean, strong...kind...daring...smart." Danny noticed everyone was looking at her.

"We didn't plan to be parents. I didn't know I could reproduce. Once I lost my original body after Donny shot me...I lost the ability." Danny said sitting down in the chair Zane had vacated.

"But how did you make your other son then?" Aloe asked

"Oh Dr. Borg helped us there." Dareth told him. "Took a major effort, and emotional problems but after the 8th attempt. Well I'm sure you've seen the attempt."

"Blue hair though...your father?" Zane asked. Aloe chuckled and ran his fingers through the curls.

"Yeah...got mom's eyes though."

"Wait...you got that hair from...wait...how did you? Who?"

"Who raised me?" Aloe asked seeing the concern on Danny's face. He smiled warmly at her. "Lets just say we had friends who took me in willingly." He shrugged. Danny just sighed.

"Alright this is a cause for celebration. Danny you've got your family back this is great. Let's go eat." Dareth marched toward the door and opened it.

There was a bright flash...Dareth looked up into the eyes of a very familiar face. Brown eyes, blond hair, and the number 4 written under his eyes. The four only seen on the face of a clock.

Everything moving in slow motion for Dareth as he fell back into Zanes arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Notes: yup I just did that. Totally killed Dareth...but be ready...deaths come in threes. Hold onto your butts._**

**_Please grab a tissue and then read and review_**

* * *

**_Zareth the Typo Boy _****_Movie_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Until we Meet Again_**

Zane lay Dareth on the ground. Loud and long coughing escaped his lips. Blood pooling along his chest, and coating his Gi in red. He watched Danny's hand along the side of his face. He wasn't totally sure why he couldn't hear anything. He watched Danny's mouth moving, but no sound came out. Zane couldn't tell if it was his audios messing up, or maybe her vocal processor malfunctioned. He sent out a beacon to the ninja. Two works...just two.

'Please, help.' it was all he could get out. What else could he possibly say. He couldn't make a sound. His hand covered Dareths chest. The sound he was making told him everything he needed to know. The ninja wouldn't get here in time. There was nothing he could do except hold him tightly and tell him he would care for his sister while he was gone. The brown ninja reached up and cupped Danny's face in his hands and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. His soft 'I love you's' and 'I will be waiting'

Zane looked up at the door to see that Donny had left and nowhere on the radar. If he was like Danny, more than likely he was still close by but too high in the air to be seen. Good…

Through the door he could spot the Bounty closing in. Maybe...Maybe it'll get here soon...he looked down at Dareth who was still holding Danny tightly to him. Softly kissing her forehead whispering tiny things to her. Her tear soaked face. But the eyes said what he feared. That he had seconds left and the words were becoming too soft before stopping entirely. Zane felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cole.

"He's gone Zane." Cole could see it just as much as Zane could. Danny kept clinging to him. It was all she could really do as she sobbed. Her husband, her brother. Both lost with one bullet to the chest. Zane took a deep breath as he leaned down and picked up Danny as the ninja ran the gurney into the house and realized it was far too late.

Dareth was gone.

(0)

It was warm out. An ideal day for a funeral. Danny stood at the front of the crowd. Lots of familiar faces. Each one's usual smiling faces are gone. Lloyd and is ninja. A young infant in his arms. Cole also has a young lady sitting on his lap. Deity had died giving birth to her. But he was doing such a good job with her. She had grown into such a bright and wonderful little girl. She believed her name was Persephone. No sign of an element yet. Although she was just a few months younger then Otto.

Otto sat on a chair next to Inky. Clutching his dad's jacket to him. Inky leaned against her husband Ryan. Danny hadn't realized just how tall that boy was next to her daughter. The dark skinned boy wore glasses to hide his red eyes. His wild black hair waved a bit in the wind. A very young toddler in his arms. She looked to be asleep. Her granddaughter Danika. Named by Zareth after herself. Sort of. They just called her Dani...but spelled differently. She had her mother's build, but her fathers look. A brilliant mix of the two.

Then there was Zane and his own wife and son. Odis. Odis had his dads sleeve between his two fingers. He was going to be just as tall as him one day. His legs lazily kicked back and forth, but you could tell he was thinking hard about something. Zanes eyes never left Danny's as she stood there in silence. He slowly stood up and took Danny's hand.

"From a man who helped us teach Lloyd the art of being the green ninja. No one ever realized just how close he would become to us all. Moreover he would become family. A brother to most, a friend to a lot, and a husband to my sister. At first he thought he'd never have children. Yet he opened his heart up to a young girl he found on the streets and then Borg gave them the chance to create another. With the title of father under his belt he added two more. Father in law and...then grandfather. Doing so much in his life. So much more than he ever thought he would. He was a wonderful man with a big heart. As loyal and true as anyone could ever be." Zane paused for a moment watching Persephone jump from her father's arms and sat down next to Otto and put her head on his shoulder. Taking his hand. Otto looked amazed for a moment and just leaned into her. Such good friends they were.

Zane motioned for everyone to stand up and take turns looking over Dareth for their last goodbyes before they lowered him into the ground.

Everyone that walked by lay a small flower into his casket. The last person to do so was Danny Her flower though was a sunflower.

With the casket lowered into the ground Danny stood there watching as the dirt fell on it. The tombstone was a large star with Dareths name, birthday, and the quote 'in the darkest hour, hope springs eternal'

"Goodbye Dareth." Danny whispered looking down at Otto who had his hand in hers. Danny felt someone put their arms around her. She knew that smell.

"He had the biggest heart." Inky whispered "A great friend, brilliant father, and a wonderful grandfather." She could feel Inky trembling. But not crying. She wasn't the kind of person to cry in public. Not yet. She'd break down eventually. She knew her very well.

(0)

Inky parked her car on a road that was hardly traveled down. She had waited till early morning when the sun was barely up before leaving. The sun had begun to peak over the treetops. Walking into the woods. The farther in she went, the more she knew they were off the grid. She had purposefully left her phone behind at home. A lever to Ryan saying she'd be back that night. No context...as promised.

About half an hour later she came to a house. Light 'thunk' sounds could be heard beside the house as a tall, thick man with brown hair stood cutting wood. His brown plaid shirt was normal attire for him.

Inky sat down in front of the fire. Her father had brought her here once, and only once. The person that lived there was a guarded secret. Not because he was in trouble, or because he was a bad person. It was because he liked his privacy. The reason why she was brought here with her little brother? So Dareth could show his brother that he was an uncle.

Inky supposed she had been sitting there for too long and not answering him when he walked closer. His smile disappeared and he touched the top of her head. She hadn't realized she had started crying.

"Hey there kid. What's wrong? Tell Uncle Archie huh?" He sat down on a stump he had just made.

Inky opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't help but just sigh looking back down at her feet for a moment.

"That bad huh? My brother being a jerk haha." He turned and threw the stump into the wood pile.

"He's gone, Uncle Archie. Mom told me it was a stroke, but...I don't believe her. With the life we've lived it's never just something that simple." Inky told him. Archie slowly turned around and sat down on the log next to her.

"Ah kid, it's never that simple. You're definitely right." He pulled her closer. Letting her cry it out. It took closer to an hour before she finally stopped. Archie holding out a cup of coffee to her. "Sorry don't have sugar...or other spices actually." Inky didn't argue. Coffee was coffee. Bland was exactly what her heart felt then.

"Now don't you think that you aint' adopted no more just cause your pops gone either. That boy being who he is would have married a woman who's stronger then the winds and she'll be wanting to keep you. Don't you worry about that. How's Otto boy been taking it?" Archie asked, putting down his own cup.

"Like me. One step at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: Apologies for the wait but my laptop died and I had to wait for the replacement to come in._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Star Man_**

I wish I could say, that was all the sorrow Danny had experienced after Dareths passing, but that was just not true. Deaths come in threes...and three it did.

The day started out muggy, and rainy. It had been a month after Dareth died when Danny found herself once again...washing dishes. Even though they were clean she never felt like they were ever clean enough, or the clothes, or the carpet...actually she started from the basement and worked her way upstairs. Even cleaned Inky's old room. Mostly it stayed untouched till she came home.

She spotted the shadow fly over the house. She saw the face in the window sill. She rushed downstairs and thrust open the door. Her arms around Aloe immediately. She hadn't seen him since that day. He had chased Donny. She had been incredibly scared that he had been hurt.

"Geez mom chill." Danny backed away from him and shook her head. The smile that had been on her face before had gone. She turned and headed back into the house. Aloe followed her.

"How...How did you survive all this time?" She asked still not remembering much about him. Actually she was still coming up zero. He shook his head pointing up.

"The starman raised me." He said. Danny turned and gave him the most weird smile.

"Really? You can tell me." She said. Aloe rolled his eyes.

"I don't expect you to remember, or understand. He pulled out a small stone and put it on the table and let go of it. His appearance changed from the human look to that of a blue oni form.

"Eating the food they provided kind of does this." He motioned to himself.

"After a little while I couldn't control the change anymore. So he gave me a very small vengestone to help me. But no matter what I do, my eyes are always green." He looked down at Danny. He was incredibly tall compared to her.

"Mom…" Danny turned to see a very shy looking kindergartener. "Is he going to hurt you?"

"Mom huh?" Aloe smiled down at Otto and sat on the grass. "Nah kiddo. I'm not going to hurt our mom."

"Our?" The woman that stood in the doorway had brown hair like Dareths. Aloe knew a lot about Danny's past, but he wasn't aware that Dareth had a relationship before Danny. Perhaps this was that reporter womans daughter? Did they have kids? Perhaps…

"This is Aloe Steels...the product of a marriage...that I can't really remember. Bits and pieces with him, but thats it." Danny said. Inky looked down at Danika who had her finger in her mouth.

"So...I'm the middle child?" Inky looked at Danny. Danny burst out laughing.

"Maybe…" Danny looked unsure playing with her fingers. Inky just shook her head, but still wore a smile. She knew Danny's memory wasn't 100% back to the way it was before the wars. She was still remembering that she had a fish at one point. She liked the idea. Her eyes looked back down at Otto. He tried his best to be manly like Zane told him to be. He was the man of the house now. Right?

Otto reached up his hand.

"I'm Otto Zareth Darzuski." He said it was such an odd name. Aloe just smiled and took his hand.

"So...I have siblings now huh? Thought you said you couldn't have anymore."

"Adopted." Inky held up her hand.

"Cloned." Otto held up his hand. Aloe looked amazed. Danny just had her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"Your dad just didn't like doing...those...things with anyone. Made him feel sick. You were a...once in a lifetime chance. I was hoping...that love would have changed that. I guess even I'm not good enough." Danny stuffed her hands in her pockets going back inside the house.

"Come on kids...lets order pizza and pretend we aren't dying inside."


	9. Chapter 9

_Zareth Is a Typo Boy Movie: _

_White Bird_

_Chapter 9_

_Unsung Hero_

Thunder rolling over the hills, flashes of lightning enveloped the building. It was old, and rusted. At least thats the way they wanted it to look. Within was state of the art and up to date with every piece of tech that Donny could get hold of, or make himself. Being a world known scientist for close to sixteen decades didn't say much since he had to gain a brand new identity since his body died when he was fresh out of college.

Damned Gaya.

The door slammed open and Donny walked into the room soaking wet, and incredibly torn up. Oil dripped from his chin as he pushed the door closed behind him. He was safe there, no one would find him. No one ever tried. The only other entrance was the back and it looked like an old Chevy out in the desert. He wouldn't find him here, here he could rest and fix himself.

"Damn that kid...has more balls than Danny." He grabbed a cloth and started to wipe down the oil from his face and chest. Large claw marks ran along his hip, and chest. "Just a butler my ass." He spat the oil from his mouth and looked in the stainless steel finish on the fridge he grabbed the ice from.

One arm hung lifeless from his shoulder. He couldn't tell if it just popped loose from the socket or if it had become useless.

He poured the brandy into the cup and drank it. He growled pulling his shirt from himself and threw it to the ground. The silk was heavy sounding as it hit the floor with a horrible splat.

"I want that boy's head." He growled pulling the arm from his body with a loud yell throwing it to the side. The fingers twitched. A clear sign that it did in fact still work, but he needed something...more. He needed something to kill a hornet. He was after all the one designed to kill any that went rogue...and rogue they all have. Leaving their base programming behind for a life like a human. Marrying humans, producing abominations with them. A gross...horrible life to live.

He took another drink of the brandy.

"Just think Danny...if I had just been left alone...we wouldn't be like this. If I was left to die like I wanted...with my wife and kids...I wouldn't be so...angry all the time. Not allowed to die." He stuffed a new arm into the socket.

"So...if I'm going to be forced to life like this...so will you. Alone...without love." The arm crackled to life a high beam hitting the wall causing it to explode.

"You either kill me now Danny...or I'll take everything from you...every...little...thing." He put something into his pocket and sighed.

"Say goodbye…" He whispered.

(0)

Storms weren't Danny's strong suit. Actually she hated them...a lot. Why? It was her forceful activations and memory wipes. They all happened at the same time so it was just one of those things. She put the last of the laundry away. She looked around at Aloe on the couch. He looked so much like Glass till he opened his eyes and let his wings out. A line of drool against the arm of the couch. Otto lay on the other end of the couch. Both boys sleeping soundly kind of made her feel warmer. She heard a light tap on the door. There was a light snore from Aloe as he turned over and buried his face in the back of the arm rest. At least it was squishy.

Danny opened the door and looked at Cryptor. His hood and mask were up. She jumped at the thunder off in the distance. She felt the heavy arms around her shoulders. Zane, Cryptor, and Min had been taking turns looking out for her when they weren't busy. Danny didn't want to make it sound strange, but she liked the closeness of her siblings. Now that a few of her sisters had woken up and weren't taken over by Gaya all around ninjago at least she wasn't too alone, but they prefered to stay away from people.

Cryptor looked around at the boys who slept soundly. It wasn't too loud like Dareths snoring.

Cryptor hated hugs...he really did, but he loved Inky and he knew this was her mother. He still had problems seeing her as a sibling, but she never pushed him away. Actually quite the contrary. A low chuckle escaped him. Danny stepped back and looked up at him. He had to lean down to address her or she looked like she would fall over. At least Inky was up to his shoulder. Danny reached his chestplate. Adorable really.

"Adopting more?" He asked. Danny smiled as she turned to look at Aloe.

"He's my eldest. From a previous marriage." Danny admitted as she pulled a jug up oil from the fridge.

"You...married before Dareth. Nope." He joked, taking the cup from her.

"Thank you."

"Yes, I was married to a man named Glass Steels. The previous hybrid. But...I don't remember much." She ran her finger along the rim of her own cup and sighed. "The last person I ever killed…"

"Want me to handcuff you and bring you in...because that's how that happens." He chuckled.

"Can you…?" The answer wasn't what Cryptor wanted to hear.

He reached across the table. "Sorry...I know you don't want to be here. You don't have to be." Ow...that hurt. Cryptor watched her get up from her spot and stopped in the middle of the floor. "Cut from the same cloth you and I. Reprogrammed to become something we weren't. We're killers you and I...perhaps its best if we stop pretending." she slammed the glass into the trash can and sighed. Aloe ran into the room with a very scared looking Otto. Cryptor stood up and reached out for Otto who reached out too, but Aloe's eyes were elsewhere. It would appear the noise didn't wake him. It was what he felt outside. Danny turned to see Donny staring at them through the window. The gun poised at Aloe and Otto. Aloe felt himself being pushed down by Danny.

There was a white light within the room. Danny didn't feel the pain, heat, or even the pop out of existence and the arrival back in her hidden server. Actually she felt fine. She looked down at Aloe, hearing the sound of Otto's crying. She felt the pressure though. Of someone else's body. She turned her head the best she could. She could see the red glow best. She felt the drip of oil on her shoulder sliding down her arm to pool on Aloe's back.

"You are wrong Danny...we are not the same...for I gave up my life as that General who killed. I became something more. Something so much more then what was programmed...all because of a little girl who saw something new in me. Inky told me I didn't need to be General Cryptor. It was something beyond me, something not in my programming. Yet here I am...doing as she saw me to be...Not the monster I was created to be...but to become the hero she needed me to be." Cryptor watched on the radar as once again Donny disappeared from view. His body hitched.

"Cryptor...I know you do not want me to call you my brother, you've said so...so many times…" Danny ran her fingers over his face. He shook his head letting the smile break across it.

"I know...you never stopped. My sister…" his finger ran along her cheek. The tear ran slowly down it. "Thank you...for showing me...what a family is."

"Inky's going to be mad…" Danny admitted.

"Oh...I know...I raised her…"

"You were quite the father to her...you all were. She grew up beautifully because of us." Danny felt Otto reach up over Aloe and take hold of his face place. Cryptor chuckled.

"Don't go…" he whispered.

"No one leaves forever little one." He whispered. "Not in ninjago." His optics began to flash. He felt someone above him pull him almost harshly. Danny watched the mix of white hair. The white Gi mixed with a black uniform.

"Tin can…" Cryptor whispered.

"Copy…" Zane whispered. "Thank you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Notes: Thats number 3. Also the first view of Echo in a good long while. _**

**_Please Read and Review._**

* * *

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_With a scarred heart…_**

The sky was bright, and absolutely mocking her. Her head rested in her hands as she waited. Her son had just turned...too young...he was much too young to understand what was going on. Borg wheeled out of his office and sighed looking up at Danny. She had been fighting long and heard that Cryptor was allowed to be buried alongside his family. There family.

An ache within Danny's heart when Borg said they said no. Yet the reason why made her smile.

"You're telling me that Cryptors body has been...stolen?" Danny asked. Borg smiled and nodded.

"Yes...it would seem some people in black clothing have retrieved his body...and stashed it somewhere." He was so much older then she had remembered, yet he was just as energetic as normal. Danny looked up at her sister who had been wheeling him around. Energetic yes, but strong...not so much.

"So I suppose you'll be running an investigation?" Danny asked.

"Oh what for? I'm sure they're long gone by now." Borg thought of it before looking at Danny sideways. His face broke into a smile. "Caught me…?" He smiled.

"You have the best security droids in all of ninjago city. What makes me think that they could have dropped whatever they were doing just to stop a few vigilantes from escaping with one of their brothers?" Danny asked. That annoyingly knowing face that she made caused Borg to roar with laughter

"Ah...it would be because they aided in their escape. Insured that no one got in their way, but just enough to make things interesting for them. That Ryan fellow...he's just as good as you said he is. Tall man too. Some of our camera's couldn't even catch him. You could tell he was shielding his wife from the camera's too. I couldn't even once catch Inky's face." Borg patted Danny's hand and motioned for Midnight to sit down at the cafe with them. Midnight did as she was asked.

"But do you know where they went?" Midnight asked. Danny shook her head.

"Not yet. I'll wait for them to tell me. Until then...I suppose well just have to be patient with them." Danny said smiling down at the tea that was set on the table. One good piece of news...in a throng of bad news. She really needed it. She sat back and took a deep breath of the tea. It reminded her of the beginning...a beginning she thought she would have forgotten by now.

* * *

It happened one night...two weeks later...Something far more terrible than anything else.

The phone rang.

Danny climbed down the steps two at a time. She had let the phone ring the first two times, but whoever this person was they were persistent. If they kept calling they'd wake up Otto. Aloe had once again disappeared. Probably to chase Donny again or do whatever. Her eyes roamed over the room as she picked up the phone.

"This had better be good. It's 3am." She listened to the other person talking feverishly, and then slowed down to almost a crawl. Her pump box stopped a few times. Almost as if she had to convince herself that she still needed to exist even though she had very few reasons to do so now. So many things...She slowly put the phone down on the receiver and sat on the step. Her fingers ran over her face and she grabbed her hair rather forcefully.

The scream that broke from her lips woke up everyone within the house. She felt someones arms around her some hours later. She opened her eyes to see bronze ones looking down at her. Echo...now that was strange. He never comes here…

* * *

A roar of laughter as Donny slammed the button down on the computer.

"Inky's dead! That damned bitch finally died! Three more to go Danny! Just three more, and I didn't even have anything to do with the third one. Can't blame me!" He laughed again beating the side of the console.

"You're happy." The voice was tender. Donny jumped and turned around to see a woman with purple hair and bright teal eyes. "Couldn't be because of Danny could it?" She walked toward Donny who crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No...her daughter was just killed by a family friend. We should do a bit of that too. What do you think Midnight? Want to throw off those chains that Borg put on you and...go after that Aloe guy?" Donny looked hopeful crossing his arms.

"Sounds fun to me." Midnight turned and walked off toward the back door.

"You need a new lock by the way."

"Stop breaking my shit!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Zareth Is a Typo Boy Movie: _

_White Bird_

_Chapter 11_

_Nacht_

__Three years went by without any events. Aloe came and went as he pleased. Sometimes carrying a basket with him. A tiny snoring creature within. Covered in cotton balls, and a blanket. Never woke up even if it got a little loud within the room. Danny swore he hybrinated. After some months Aloe just stopped coming all together.

Ryan, and Danika would stop by when he needed a babysitter or a break. He was falling apart and Danny could tell. Danny understood his desire to be alone. Sometimes Danny would sit on the balcony with all the blankets in the house and pillows from all over and just curl up and look at the stars. Otto would come upstairs and see her sleeping. One of her sisters watching her from the tree across the way with so much fear in their eyes. More often than he cared to admit he had hidden the knives in the house after finding one on the floor and a rip in her outer shell. Danny wanted to give up.

No matter what, she never raised her voice to him or his cousin. Sometimes Ryan would sit with her and they would talk. Ryan would end up holding her as she cried and he'd stay the night. But he and Danika would be gone the next morning.

What could he do? Otto was only 8 years old. If Ryan was unable to do something then what made him think he could fix this? Everything they had ever known was gone and they were alone.

Broken was the word Danika used. Broken...and scattered. Even the ninja were hurting when Arcadia died trying to protect her daughter Kyoyo. Lloyds one and only child.

He sighed as he looked up seeing Aloe break the treeline just on the other side of the corn field. He smiled and waved.

"He squirt." Aloe rubbed Ottos hair and chuckled.

"Where the hell have you been? Moms been…" Otto growled and shoved Aloe's hand away from his head. "Not the hair!"

"Don't you concern yourself. Where's mom?" Aloe asked sitting down on the picnic table with him.

"Not here, she's got a shift at the library. A constant she's been doing for a little while now trying her best to raise me. No thanks to some." He threw a stick to the side and stood up. Otto realized his mistake all too late.

"Oh...okay." Aloe grabbed Otto's hair and held him upright and glared down at the boy. His hair changing color flowing down his back. The purple curls weren't unknown to him. Actually they were so known that Otto smiled and he reached out for her.

"Aunt Mids. You kidder. I thought you were my brother." He giggled kicking his legs in mid air trying his best to get to her. Midnight smiled at him.

"Ah I figured you needed a distraction. You looked so lonely. I thought your brother would at least put a smile on your face. I'm so sad that I was wrong." She said sitting down on the picnic table and put him on her lap running her fingers through his hair. A past time she knew he liked.

"I mean it would be a shame if Danny were to come home to see you with me. You see...I think she's finally remembering." She looked up at the car as it pulled into the garage.

"What do you mean Aunt Midnight?" Otto looked up at her. Her fingers started to get a bit more rough. "Ow...Aunt Mids that hurts." He grabbed her hand.

Her response was to grab the lock of his hair and hold it there. Otto hissed with pain.

"So sorry. I'm afraid you got a bit of a tangle." She lied.

The tears stung Otto's eyes and he tried his best to remove the hand from his hair.

"Please...I'm sorry. Whatever it is I did. I'll be good next time. I promise." Otto was shaking in her arms. Danny opened the back door.

"Otto you should come in now. Theirs rain comin...oh hey Midnight. I didn't know you were coming over." She stopped midway between them and the door. "Midnight your being a bit rough with him."

"Mama!" Otto cried out

"Tread lightly Danny…" Midnight smiled kindly at Danny. "It took so much effort to create him, and if he were to be damaged. There will be hardly any way to repair him. So fragile." Midnights smile grew to be more sadistic. "It would be a shame if he were to...break...something." Otto cried out as Midnight twisted his arm behind his back.

Danny's eyes however rested...just over Midnights shoulder as a large set of teeth bit into the shoulder that held Ottos arm tightly. Midnights arm hung from the teeth of Aloe's mouth. The glare as he looked down at the wingless hornet. Otto fell to the ground at Aloe's feet.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Notes: Chapters are going to be slowly coming since I crushed my left middle finger in a car door...yay..._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Zareth the Typo Boy Movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Wishful thinking_**

Perhaps an explanation is in order. There were three hard drives taken by Dr. Julien. Gabriel, Donald, and Lyra. During the Serpentine wars All three of these droids were commissioned to become a doctor and nurses. After the war they no longer had a need for them. So they were recommissioned to act as assassins. Being turned on whenever they were needed, and turned back off again when not. The hard drives were stowed in a warehouse where Dr. Julien retrieved them and ran. When Dr. Julien tried to repurpose Midnight; it was like there were two personalities rather than the one. The nurse...and the assassin.

Danny watched in horror as Midnight screamed and writhed on the ground. Her arm fell to the ground a few feet away from her. Aloe picked up Otto. All you could see in his older brother's arms were his feet, and the tips of his hair. Aloe sniffed him to make sure he didn't smell any blood on him.

Midnight got up and growled at Aloe. Her teal eyes gone, replaced with that of a set of deep bronze eyes.

"How dare you!" Each finger tip seemed to have a knife in the tips. Aloe kept leaning down nuzzling the crying boy. Trying his best to purr to sooth him.

"Midnight what is the matter with you?" Danny grabbed her sister's good hand, turning her around.

"What is the matter? I am tired of playing assistant. I am tired of…" She looked oddly at Danny. Her eyes went to the firehouse and then back to them. "I am…" She started to shake. She looked down at the arm and then back up at Otto.

"It would seem your local subroutines have begun to close themselves off." Midnight gasped being picked up by the white. She knew that smell though as she was hugged tightly. The smell of mint, and freshly fallen snow.

"Almost like you have something better to do then listen to your programming." Zane said looking down at Danny who shook her head.

"I am...Gabriel...I am...Midnight." She said one eye bronze and the other teal.

"But you are my sister, regardless of who you are. You can not attack me."

"That is true." Midnight sighed, closing her eyes and opening them again. The teal color was gone.

"What happened?" Danny asked, looking at her son. Aloe was sitting on the ground under the apple tree. His fingers dancing over an apple to make a face on it. Otto giggled and took it from his gentle claws.

"Are you alright?" Midnight asked slowly, trying to stand up. Her shoulder popped and she sat back down with a hiss.

"Perhaps we should get her to Borg tower." Zane tried to help her up.

Danny looked over her shoulder.

"She reaps what she sows." She said plainly before climbing the steps into the house. Zane looked surprised.

"She's always been that way." Aloe finally was able to say through a mouth full of teeth. "Hard on people when they piss her off. I mean...Midnight did just try to kill Otto." Aloe said looking down at Otto who was crunching into the apple. He wasn't shaking anymore at least.

Midnight looked at Otto who seemed to recoil away from her sight. Aloe pulled him back into his large arms.

"It is alright Otto. I will not harm you now."

"Whats stopping you from later. Our children do not have the sibling codes we do." Midnight looked up at the house and then back at Zane.

"I do not know...but Donny...will be pissed." She watched Danny walk out of the house with a map. She lay it down in front of Midnight.

"Show us where Donny has been hiding." Danny told Midnight.

"I can not, Da…" The sound of a gun clicking out of Danny's arms. "You can not kill me Danny. The si…" She gasped when a shot went through her leg.

"You touched my son, went after my other son. Perhaps it's time you realize just how useful that sibling code really is." Midnight pointed to a spot in the desert and looked up at the barrel of the gun. The sound of the laser hitting her between the eyes was the last thing Midnight heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Authors Notes: Yeah I did that...smol..._**

**_Read and review_**

* * *

**_Zareth The Typo Boy movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_He who flies_**

Aloe watched his mother standing by the window. The same cup of tea that she's had in her hand for some time now. The only thing that changed on her was her expression. Sadness, anger, fear. Aloe watched his uncle slowly reach out and take her hand. She jumped, dropping the cup watching it smash on the tiled floors.

Zane bent down helping her pick up the tiny pieces. Putting them into the small bin near the chair. Zane looked up at Danny. Her eyes were their new normal...bronze. They hadn't been mint green since Dareth died. She felt she lost heaven when he died.

Zane pulled Danny to him. She didn't even fight it. She just let him pull her up onto his lap.

"You've got to stop." Zane whispered to her. "You're tearing apart at the seams and we still need you." Zane kissed the side of her head pulling her tighter. Danny could hear his power source from where she sat on his lap. She looked like a child next to how tall he was.

"I'll be just fine." Danny told him. Zane pulled back and looked at her questioning that response.

"I love you Danny, but bullshit." That amazed Danny. He was never so outspoken. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"If I were a better sister I'd pop your hand for speaking so freely." She looked up at him. He chuckled, holding out his hand. Danny reached out and lightly patted his hand.

"Ow…" Zane smiled down at her.

"Liar…" She even let out a small giggle as he fake pouted.

"Alright Danny Iisten...we gotta talk about what happened between you and Midnight. You...killed her." Zane said standing up. His hand rested on top of his head as he thought of it. Danny shook her head, picking up another cup and filling it with tea.

"Oh Zane please, no I didn't." She said with the snarkiest look on her face.

"As if I must remind you that even if you were to offline me now, I'd simply come back as I am now because of those other bodies."

The door slammed open. In walked the oddest, most curious thing. Danny's mouth hung open as she watched the door being closed and a young boy stood there. A boy with two toned skin, and the front tuft of his brown hair was white. The only thing missing was the white cloths, and toothpick.

"Alright babe...this is where things get weird."

* * *

Midnight sighed as she sat down on the metal table in her hidden lab within Haroshi's labyrinth. Her teal eyes watched her legs as she slowly swung them back and forth. She had never been on the receiving end of Danny's anger before. It made her feel so...wrong, and sad. What should she do?

"Oh god you aren't going to cry are you?" the voice wasn't Donny's. Not even close, she looked up and spotted the lab coat, and the brown eyes.

"Danny?" Midnight recoiled away from her and the woman rolled her eyes.

"No you stupid bimbo." the woman reached over grabbing her hair. Midnight cringed.

"You and I are going to have a little chat...aren't we?"

"Spencer?" Midnight gasped, spotting a man with black hair, and two braids.

Roy was his name...the other elemental master of melding, just like Dareth.

"It would seem he hasn't been given the other half of the melding powers. Why is that?" She asked. "I thought Dareth was dead."

"He is."

"Then explain." She couldn't not answer her, or even lie to her. It was programmed.

"Dareths birth certificate says he's got a twin somewhere. He's never spoken about him, and he wasn't at the wedding. I assume he's out of reach, or dead. But if he hasn't gotten the other side then more than likely it's the latter." Midnight was happy about one thing then. "I don't even know his name to look him up. When I look up Darzuski...all I find is some guy who was a photographer and an actress...their parents. Not a single mention of him." Spencer tapped her chin and shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll die eventually...but...your sister first."

"She's mad ma'am!" Midnight stood up grabbing the sheet to cover herself.

"That's...apparent." Roy said motioning to her new form. Once again...no wings.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors Notes: Zareth is just a egotistical jerk sometimes. Just saying._**

**_Read and review..._**

* * *

**_Zareth The Typo Boy Movie:_**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Kids are Jerks_**

Danny watched this tiny boy walk across and into the kitchen. Struggling to open the fridge he pulled out a root beer and then downed it. Otto watched his mom as she reached out to touch the boy and pull back again almost as if trying to check to see if she was just imagining things. Zareth turned to look at her after she touched him. He mumbled for a moment and threw the bottle in the trash and walked back toward the front room.

Aloe scrambled to get out of his way. Zareth picked up the newspaper and opened it up on the coffee table. He stopped looking over the newspaper to spot Zane standing there almost as if Jay had shocked him. Zareth couldn't be there. Not only did he die with Dareth did. He'd be needed in his creation...wouldn't...he?

Otto slowly walked toward Zareth putting his hands on the side of the couch and hopped up. He wasn't as small as he once was.

"Forgive me for asking...how?"

"The other kid wished me, Inky, and Cryptor back. Inky's spending time in her hubby's arms though. You'll have to wait for him to bring her here. I doubt he'll be letting her go for some time." It sounded so strange for Zareth to not have a two toned voice, but still two toned skin. He was definitely still a hybrid. "Weird isn't it?" He asked him. Pointing to his head.

"To see you and not be in your head instead? Very. But...at least you can be your own person." Zane said watching as Danny set down a bowl of potstickers on the table. Bite sized.

Zareths eyes scanned the bowl and looked up at Danny. Eyes narrowing.

"You telling me I'm small? A kid?" He asked snatching up the bowl and glaring at the tiny potstickers.

"I'm sorry...I'll take them back then." Zareth almost expected Danny to have said it with sarcasm. But he didn't see a smile. Or even a smirk. Actually it looked hurt. She slowly held out her hand for the bowl.

Zareth looked up at Zane. His eyes were cast down at the floor. Just what had happened in his absence? He looked back down at the potstickers. Hey had been hand made...but when? He looked up and spotted Otto. Oh they had been made for him. How could he have forgotten. He held one out to Otto who shook his head. He heard something loud and turned to see Danny having knocked over one of the dining room chairs. Back inside the kitchen again. Her go to when she felt unwanted.

"Not been doing so well has she?" Zareth asked having lost his appetite.

"No...after losing more than half her family she kind of just...gave up." Otto whispered so his mom didn't hear.

Zareth sat down on Danny's bed not having anywhere else to sleep. Danny walked in with an old shirt and put it over his head. He sighed watching her roll up the sleeves a little. She threw her own slippers off and climbed into bed. The bed was slightly larger then he remembered. But then again he was only 4 inches tall. Danny wrapped her arms around Zareth and closed her eyes. Normally he would turn to pull her closer. Yet this time it almost seemed that Zareth had no desire to be held like that.

Half asleep Danny felt Zareth worm his way around her arms and scoot closer to the edge.

"Zareth?" Danny questioned. "Are you mad at me?" Perhaps she had done something to disappoint him.

"No, just go to sleep." He growled out. Danny turned over and closed her eyes. The sleep that was so ready to be had moments ago was as close as the moon was now. She tried to catch the tear that ran down her face onto the pillow before it happened. She crawled out of bed and walked back down the stairs into the underside of the house. Zane had left moments ago and Aloe seemed to have disappeared too.

"Danny?" She looked up swearing she saw Zareth in front of her. But the ghost disappeared into that of the short boy.

"Am I aloud?" Danny asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Aloud?" Zareth asked, walking over to her.

"To mourn still?"

"Haven't you had enough of that?" It was like a kick to the heart.

"No...no I haven't." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I…" She swallowed hard standing up and gathering Zareth up in her arms trying her best to remain calm knowing what would come next. She just really wanted to at least touch him.

"Guh! Stop it! I know I'm adorable and everything, but people don't have to treat me like a kid!" He pushed away. Danny sat on the grass and burst out crying.

Zareth grumbled and turned around. Walking back into the house.

Danny felt arms around her, holding her tightly. She didn't even know who it was.

"It'll be alright now." She felt her circuits hiccup. She opened her eyes to look up into red optics. Taking another deep breath before her eyes rolled and her eyes closed again. Her body and mind had enough for the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Authors Notes: Meet...Danny's full potential. Elemental master of the sun_**

**_Please read and iahfsdl;jfsajsdjl_**

* * *

**_Zareth is a Typo Boy Movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Sun Angery  
_**

3 Days Later

Zareth watched Danny as she walked around the house. Picking up clothing, and putting it into the washing machine downstairs in the basement. He had regained his adult form at least. He realized the moment he got it back that he was being a child and shouldn't have acted the way he did to her. Especially after being so long without contact from anyone. She had her sons. But one was hardly around and the other was much too young and just like he did a few days ago just didn't want the contact.

Every time Zareth approached Danny she rushed off to do something. Anything...whatever popped into her head.

Her eyes scanned the room as she searched for clothing to wash. She climbed the stairs and searched the hampers. Climbing down the stairs once again with what was probably just the morning clothing and put it down in front of the washing machine. Her hand ran along the pool table. Probably hadn't been touched since before Dareth died.

His chest ached as he watched her. He couldn't fathom how lonely she felt. She turned around to leave the room, but stopped when she realized Zareth was standing at the mouth of the stairs. Her eyes went from the floor back to his face again. The black eye that her son in law gave him for making her cry was a defining marker among the painful look on his face. Ryan...was unforgiving when it came to someone who hurt Danny.

"Babe...lets go." Zareth held out the keys. Danny shook her head scooting past him going up the stairs.

"But Danny, it's what you wanted to do." Zareth said. Danny turned around her purple tinted, or what Inky would call mood eyes; turned red.

"What for!? So I can lose you all over again? I'm tired of losing people, tired of saying goodbye, tired of wearing black. I just want to forget it ever happened. Existing is too painful. I just want to…" She ran her fingers

through her hair and kicked the door frame. She turned and punched the wall.

Zareth looked amazed for a moment. Was that...fire? Fear washed over Zareth and he looked around for a moment pulling the small fire extinguisher from the wall and ran up the stairs. To his horror everything she touched was on fire.

"Hey guys a little help?" He listened in before cursing himself forgetting Zane and Dareth weren't there anymore. It was quiet in his mind space and it annoyed him to pieces.

"Shit Danny!" He walked out into the back yard where the corn was. Well at least there wasn't anyone living around there. He followed the scorch marks in the grass to find a bright blue fireball in front of him. "Danny!" He called out for her. She turned around glaring at him.

"Looks like mom's finally letting it all out." Aloe said standing there.

"But...that's odd. I can't do that." He gasped when he saw the white hot eyes of Danny glaring back at him.

"None of you cared." Danny's voice echoed over the farm lands. "None of you!" She screamed. A tear escaped Danny's eye and sizzled out of existence. "I was alone! I am alone! I was designed for greater things. I invested so much in that family!" She pointed to Aloe. "Glass doesn't care! He never cared! I was just a woman on his arm and he didn't…" She stumbled. Zareth tried to get close to help her. The closer he got the hotter it was. He couldn't even touch her. She was so angry at everyone. At herself.

"Danny please! We need to talk. But I can't talk when you're like this. I…" He gasped stumbling back as another wave of heat hit him. Aloe steadied him.

"And you don't want me…!" She pointed to Zareth. "Probably just used me to get what you wanted or needed. Now that Dareths gone you don't have to stick around. Why are you still here!"

"Danny I love you!" Zareth called out. The flash of heat exploded throwing both men into the grasses beyond the corn field.

"Nobody loves me!" She screamed.

Danny felt arms incircle her as she cried. Long hissing noises could be heard as her flames were extinguished by the ice.

"Shhhhhh Danny...it's alright. I love you. You know I do. You know they love you too. They don't express it well enough. I'm sure they're sorry. Zareth could use another punch in the other eye." He looked around at Zareth who seemed to be unconscious alongside Aloe. Danny gasped at this and looked up at Zane who was covered in snow and ice to protect himself from the heat.

"But…"

"Shhhhh you never said you wanted them. Just that you wanted to end."

It was as if several years of frustration, loneliness, and anger were thrown into one moment. She let her head rest against her brother's chest.

"Rest now. You're alright now."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors Notes: Danny as a teen whooooo_**

**_Please read and review._**

* * *

**_Zareth The Typo Boy Movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Once Upon a Time_**

**_(During the Serpentine war)_**

_ "Alright Danny help me with this one." Danny looked up at Dr. Charles Wade. A personal assistant to Dr. Julien. He had about four of them...and when she meant four of them. She meant it. They were twins...or triplets...what did they call four? She giggled when she caught the cement slab that was dropped next to her. She waved to him and picked it up. _

"_Wow Dr. Julien...you did really well. She's much better with this sort of stuff. But why though? A doctor or nurse doesn't have to pick up heavy things." He looked to Julien who had his pad of paper in front of him. _

"_Oh well, you see Charles. She's designed for disaster ridden areas. More than often she'll be out with her brother and sister aiding in search and rescue on top of doing doctoring and nurse work. They might just have to pick up pieces of building off their patients." Julien said watching Danny throw the piece off her shoulder and let out a plume of smoke. _

"_Danny over here next!" Another of the brothers called down to her. She looked up at the boy. _

"_Here Michael!" She yelled diving into the water. _

"_Alright Danny, I dropped a few cars into the water. Can you bring them out for me?" The boy was a bit more gruff sounding then Charles was. _

_ The silver bumper of the Volkswagen appeared from under the water and pushed onto the side. Danny's head poked out of the water and she glared at the bug. _

"_Whats the matter Danny?" The young girl looked up at Michael and held up her hand. There was a rip in her synthaskin. _

"_Oh my...has it closed?" He asked. Danny released more steam and called out. _

"_Why do they call it a beetle! Its a car." Didn't even answer the question. Michael sighed putting the pen to paper and sighed. _

"_Danny you really must remember that we can not continue these tests if _

_you don't take them seriously." Danny growled and narrowed her eyes. _

"_Stupid car names." _

"_Danny, really?" The tap tap of the woman walking through the room. The deep purple hair and white nurses gown told Danny her physical tests were over and it was time for the internal stress tests._

_ She climbed out of the water and walked along behind Midnight. _

"_Whats going on outside the building Mids?" Danny was short. Barely a teen right now. Her bronzed eyes scanning every room as they walked by. Seeing the lounge. _

"_Food...I miss food. Coffee...what does coffee taste like?" She asked. Midnight rolled her eyes. _

"_Danny have you listened to anything I just said?" Uh oh...had she missed something? She rocked back and forth on her feet. _

"_I'm sorry Midnight. I'm just…" _

"_Eternally curious as always." A male voice called out. Danny turned with a huge smile. _

"_Donald!" She cried out and ran over hugging him. _

"_Yes, Danny it's me. Sorry I'm late, but I had to train a few of the new recruits on CPR. How are your tests going?" He put her back down. _

"_Great! I picked up and carried a huge slab of concrete, and pushed a…" She grumbled. "Volkswagen beetle out of the pool." _

"_Car names still annoy you huh?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his lab coat. He chuckled, rubbing her head. _

"_Dr. Michael says I need to just leave the names alone and concentrate on my work." She rubbed her nose. _

"_He's right you know...we are at war, and we have no time for fun and games anymore." He walked her into the test room and picked her up and lay her down. "Alright...let's have a look inside shall we?" He pulled on some gloves watching as a panel opened and he was able to see inside. Light blue lights flickered on and off. _

"_Grab that water for me Midnight." She handed him a spray bottle. He sprayed the interior and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. A bright yellow box. On its side displayed the number clear as day. Lucky 13._

_(0)_

"Grab the ice water there."

"Yeah...yeah I got it. Here." Zareth handed Zane the ice water. He tipped the cup onto Danny's mouth. It made a hard sizzling noise as it hit her throat.

"Do you have any Coolant?" Zane asked Otto who stood next to Odis. Both boys were transfixed on his aunt. Both boys having grown up together ran off to the basement. The freezer was full of oil, and coolant. Both boys ran up with the bottles and set them down for Zane. "Thank you boys. Now sit down and be patient."

"Moms going to be alright...won't she?" Otto asked. Odis took Otto's hand and both boys went into another room to give both men space.

After a little while they heard the front door open and then close again. Aloe rubbed the knot on his head. He looked around at the boy as he walked through. His head hurt like hell. But at least they were alright. He had become acquainted with Odis a few years back. But he didn't talk much. The kid sure ate a lot of tomatoes.

"Hey…" Aloe looked down at Danny. "I'd never seen her do that before. What happened?"

"She's just watched too much stuff happen and she can't take it emotionally." Zane told him, pouring more into Danny's mouth. The look on her face was pain. Her shaking fingers ran along Zanes arm for a moment before it caught his shirt. Fingers tightening around their folds. She felt so heavy.

"Lucky...13…" She whispered letting steam out.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Authors Notes: Ouch WTF?_**

**_Please read and reikhujl;asfs you won't._**

* * *

**_Zareth is a Typo Boy Movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Once thought_**

Danny's eyes opened. She wasn't too sure which one was snoring louder. Aloe, or Zareth. She turned over to see them both. Zareth curled up in a ball hugging a pillow while Aloe was sprawled out like a starfish. Otto was curled up in the recliner with Odis. Popcorn between them. They must have fallen asleep watching a movie. She couldn't find Zane. She felt something under her move and she could just make out the bright blue eye of her brother just under her. She felt his hand over her forehead.

"Your body temperature is back to normal." He whispered to her. She nodded, closing her eyes again. She felt Zane crawl out from under her.

"If that was a temper tantrum...I wonder what your full potential would look like." Zane chuckled looking around at his son who mumbled something about a chicken and a coaster.

"Wow they're sleeping good. What did you feed them?" She asked looking around at the other two. She sighed looking up at Zane. She ran her hands along her now charred pants.

"I'm sorry Zane. I know I shouldn't...I knew what I did...and I know it…" She felt his finger under her chin so she could look up at him.

"You don't have to apologize Danny. You've been shouldering so much, and we can't take that burden from you. It's something you'll just have to work through on your own. But until then. We're all here to help you through it. Inky and Zareth are back now...and I've gotten word that C…"

"Yes, Cryptors back too...I saw him." She saw the spark in Zanes optic. "Oh stop it...it's not like I'm going to choose which ones are my favorite. Father wouldn't have done it either."

"Did you remember something new?" He asked following Danny out into the yard. Danny stopped as he sat down on a swing.

"Father wasn't as...peaceful as anyone would have thought. Actually he was pretty...bad actually." Danny told him.

"Fighting in a war like everyone else." She kicked off swinging back and forth lazily. Zane chuckled, shaking his head.

"Zane...why laugh?" Zane looked down at Danny and his face grew serious.

"You meant that? You mean that seriously?" He asked looking down at her, his fists balled up. "You mean father was a soldier?"

"Oh stop it Zane! Father was no Saint! Who do you think paid for my creation?" She stood up walking toward Zane. He backed up as she continued walking. "Yes I was a model to be within the medical field. But it was still the military medical field." Zane was angry at the notion.

"Danny, he wasn't on their side." He threw his arms up in the air. Danny laughed.

"Father wasn't on anyone's side. No. He was on his own side. And that side wasn't a bed of roses either." Danny told Zane. Zane gritted his teeth glaring at his sister. " Why do you think he hid!? Why do you think Mr. E existed? I hate to tell you that in this world everything you labeled as perfect and good...was just as cracked and worn as everything else. There is no such thing as perfection, Zane. Only perfect situations within the eyes of the person dealing the cards." Danny stumbled back feeling the pain in her jaw. She knew it was coming actually. Zane looked just as surprised at his actions as Danny did. Danny didn't even look up at him. She just rubbed her jaw.

"Feel better now?" She asked before going back inside. Zane looked down at his hand.

"The sibling code...someone has turned it off."

"Donny…" Zane growled out. "You knew...didn't you?" Zane asked. Danny shook her head.

"Couldn't be too sure until I provoked you enough to see. We're in trouble Zane...real trouble."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Authors Notes: Had to cut this one in half._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Zareth is a Typo Boy movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Family_**

Aloe wasn't impressed by the way Zane or Zareth had been handling his mother lately. Actually...he wasn't sure he liked them at all. He'd love to bend Zane backwards and just crack his spin...but he wasn't sure he had one. He sighed watching his mother put the new flowers she had grown in the green house along the walkway leading up to the house. She always had a green thumb. No matter if she remembered or not.

Otto walked out of the house with a large watering can. His face was red from the strain. It was rather heavy. Aloe smiled to himself. Wondered if Dareth was just like Otto. He only knew him for a little while. He acted...or felt a lot like it was when he talked to Favrile. Dareths grandfather. Even had the same smile. Excepted him...so easily.

He looked around at the corn field or rather...what was left of it. The farmer that owned the land said it was fine. It would actually be good for the soil. Aloe was so glad he was understanding.

He felt it before he saw it. She had a slight breeze from the wings. The hornet landed in front of her holding up an arrow.

"Still trying to get me?" He asked the femme. She nodded.

"Afraid so."

"Aloe!" He heard his mother. He turned around just in time to hear the charge of the laser. Grabbing his mother's arm he pointed the gun up.

"Mom...this is your youngest sister...Ace." Danny's face went from complete anger and then cooled down.

"Sister? I...don't have another sister. Just midnight."

"That you remember." Ace to her. "But other than myself and Mids there are four others. You know River...right?" River...that's right. The one with Zareth that one time...but then she…

"Yes...sorry I'm…"

"Oh it's alright. It's not the first time I've been hit by you." Ace gave Danny the cutest smile. She almost looked like Danny but her eyes were purple and her hair was a sort of green color unless she turned a certain way then it too was purple. Ace stood up and saluted Danny.

"Mika 007 reporting." A second hornet landed next to her. Saluting.

"Dono 006 reporting." Danny didn't look pleased. Actually she just turned away from them and went back to her flowers.

"I apologize. She...ignoring everything around her. Pretending they don't…"

"Zane!" Both hornets seemed to swarm around him. Both giggling and touching his arms, back, chest, even hair. Zane had to back up a bit away from them, but they kept following.

"Aunt Ace, Dice...that's enough. You're going to make the man…" Zane tripped and fell backwards.

Aloe cringed watching all three fall to the ground. Zanes hologram turned off and both hornets hissed and jumped up.

"That isn't Zane!" Ace grabbed the side of her leg. It broke into two pieces and she pointed it at Zane. Much to their horror Danny jumped in between the two.

"Stop!...that is Zane...I promise. He was destroyed previously by the overlord."

"He's back?"

"No...I destroyed him." Both hornets looked amazed.

"Whoa…" Ace smiled.

"Right…" She grumbled and waved as she walked back toward the trees and sat down in the shade. Her short black hair casting a shadow over her green eyes.

"Sorry she's...still groggy after being woken up."

"Who woke you up?" Danny growled.

"Spencer." Zane looked around at Danny whose bottom lip curled.

"Alright...Zane...summon the ninja. We're going to need all the help we can get."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Notes: Almost done_**

* * *

**_Zareth the typo boy movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Magic_**

The Bounty landed on the other side of the corn field away from the crops. Much to Otto's amazement his friend Persephone came along. Cole watched his daughter run up to both Otto and Odis and sat down on the other side of the bonfire. Began toasting marshmallows with them. A young girl walking up to them and sat down farther away. Her hands wrapped up in her coat.

"You don't suppose she'll learn that her element isn't bad." Danny asked. Lloyd sighed looking around at the new master of destruction.

"She's unable to control them. Everything she touches lately she's unsure of and more often then not...they disintegrate." He said looking down at his shoes. Or not any shoes.

"Oh no...your shoes…"

"Went to fetch them for me and...pile of green fabric." Lloyd said. His green socks were all he had now.

"But…" Danny started only to feel Lloyd smile down at her almost uncertain.

"How long do you plan to do this?" He asked. Danny looked up at him slightly confused.

"Do what?"

"You are an elemental master. Same as us. I was shown a picture of the corn field Zane had. You're so afraid of your past that you haven't found your full potential." Lloyd said sitting down in a chair taking her hands in his. He turned hearing a lot of laughing. Ariya Kai and Skylors daughter blew into the fire pit causing it to flare. All the marshmallows fell into the fire with a splat and began to bubble from the heat.

"I don't think its a smart idea Lloyd. I don't think there's a place in existence that can take that sort of heat."

"That sort of heat?" Lloyd turned to look at Danny.

"Stars are hot Lloyd...I would become a sun." She told him. He looked amazed at her.

"So...more hotter then Kai?" Ariya turned to look at Danny.

"My fire...would be hot enough to turn the desert to glass…" She ran her fingers over her forehead. "Its best to ensure that I do not remember the last bit of what I have forg…"

"It is best if you remembered." Danny gasped feeling a harsh connection into the back of her neck. The arms around her middle. The horrified sounds of the children as Lloyd yelled for them to run.

_ "Julien you can't do this. Bring them back!" Spencer's words clung to Julien as he walked out of the door, a suitcase in hand. _

"_I can not allow my creations to be corrupted any further by Dreamcraft. They had Lyra using a gun. A gun! She is a child!" Julien hugged the suitcase to him. "They weren't designed for war Danielle!" His steps echoed down the hallway. _

"_I understand Archie. Believe me I know. If I could I'd take Roy away from all this. But I'm stuck! I can't…" She hugged herself. "But if I tried again...I'd lose him. I'd be…" She felt the bullet enter her back and fly out of her shoulder. Julien saw Michael with a gun over Spencer's shoulder. _

"_You will hand over the hard drive's Doctor." Michael ordered. Julien shook his head horrified at what his assistant did. _

"_N...No." He turned and ran. Michael fired the gun at him. Clipping Juliens hip. It would have gone into him if he hadn't dodged into another room. _

_ Danny woke up in her body again. Looking around the room. She felt someone's arms around her. She looked up to see Donny's bright blue eyes. He smiled kindly at her. He was always so kind. _

"_Midnight...won't go. She's too scared." They both looked at Midnight who looked horrified at them. _

"_Its fine. I'll go." Danny said looking up at Spencer. _

"_Daww aren't you the fearless one." She grabbed Danny's arm and threw her down on the table. _

"_You are to find Zane...and destroy him." _

"_Zane...or new brother? But why?" Danny felt something hit her head. _

"_Because he belonged to the guy Julien. I want revenge. I want to see his blood everywhere! But the best thing to do...is kill everything that he holds dear. I'm unlocking your sibling code. All of your sibling codes." She laughed watching Danny's eyes go from there normal mint green to there bronze. _

"_Understood...you wish me to destroy Zane." Danny sat up and walked out of the room. _

_ It wasn't hard to recruite that jerk Richardson. He was old, and he had nothing better to do. Actually if he didn't...Gaya would have him and his whole family destroyed if he didn't cooperate and pretend to be after Danny and her watchdog. _

_ So as Danny ran through Laffy's she had every intention of doing her job. Anything to find that brown eyed nindroid that her creator had destroyed. Following the sibling signature she broke through the curtains and…_

Danny's body hitched. She cried out loud. Everything felt hot, but felt good. Her hands left her face. Things became so clear to her. The reasons why she didn't kill Zareth like she was supposed to. It had nothing to do with the sibling code. It no longer existed. It was his eyes. They were the same color of those kind eyes that always reassured her from the very beginning...and she felt bad...but felt good.

It hurt…

Danny's cries echoed in the fields. Flying up as high as she could go. She didn't need to hurt anyone. Never again would she hurt someone. She wasn't there tool...and she would find out just what happened. Because after that day...Donny changed. Gone were those bright blue eyes.

Landing just beyond the dunes and sent Donny a message. She wanted to meet. Bright blue hair. The flaming blue wings. The white hot eyes. Parts of Danny's body had opened to let out steam. She was designed for this.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Authors Notes: Boom! Ever since I created Donny and Midnight I had this rolling around in my head._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Zareth is a Typo Boy Movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Secrets  
_**

Donny watched Danny from at least 20 feet away from where she stood. He could still feel the heat coming off her. He had to get her away from here. Had to get her out of this area or…

"You want to die don't you?" Danny growled. Donny was surprised, was he that obvious?

"Haven't you tried to die Danny?"

"I've had three different bodies Donny. I can't die." Danny's flames began to crackle. Just what was Donny getting at.

"Don't you remember Danny?! Haven't you figured it out!" beside Danny Midnight landed. Never a set of wings. But her legs were jets. She looked at them both knowing perfectly well who they were.

"Danny come with us...please. We'll tell you, we'll show you." Midnight held out her hand. Danny looked iffy about this. She knew Midnight wouldn't...but could she trust Donny enough to be in the same vicinity as her? She took Midnights hand. Taking to the air.

Danny had only been in this place once and it was in Rivers body. Taking over Rivers form was just...odd. But she decided it was for the best to insure that Inky and Zareth were safe.

Angela's observatory. She landed on the back porch area. The ground still had dried puddles of ink. Her daughters Ink. She sighed looking at what used to be Rivers body. It was a charred mess in the middle. Along one side you could see the roof had begun to peel off after time finally got to it. It had been what...15 years since then. Hurricanes happened there a lot lately.

"Danny come see." Danny turned at Midnights voice. She motioned to the black cabinet that had her symbol on the side.

"Long ago you were created. It had to be about 200 years now."

"200 years!?" Danny exclaimed. That was a lot longer then she had originally thought.

"A town in the lower laying area that sat at the foot of a mountain got sick because of something that began to grow in a river. It hit hard and fast and mostly the children were the ones who died first." Midnight leaned down and ran her finger along one side of the box. A few lights flashed and it hissed open. She slowly opened the cabinet and they were able to see inside.

"I myself, Donny, and you were the last because we didn't get there till months later at night. We had been traveling with the railroad. You had gotten some strange ability off a young boy there. At first we were so scared he had hurt you. But in reality he had given you his element. You two became very good friends." She said slowly reaching in to take a small hand within the wires. The young girls glowing purple hair wound around her head like a halo.

"Us?" Danny felt Donny's hand on her back.

"During the pandemic your parents looked for a solution to save your life. The cost was...extraordinary. There lives for yours and they never knew what that intaled. Dr. Julien was a great man, but he was also...just as mad as Angela was. They took there payment before they helped you.

Hooking them into a machine copying their memories they were placed within two shells. Rename them...and assign them as your caretakers." He took a deep breath and pointed to himself and Midnight. Danny stepped back.

"Gaya was a sadistic woman." Midnight ran her fingers over her face. "Messing with our core memories...trying to turn us into...inhuman killers. Just to kill you. We've been fighting these programs. I tried to purge it...and ended up with this...multiple personalities. Neither of us wanted to hurt you...but its...there."

"I have a…" Donny stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Psychopath in my head...we share a body." He shrugged "sometimes when its overcast the connection is cut and…" He shrugged. "I think he sleeps."

Okay Danny didn't believe that one for an instant.

"So...what you two are telling me is...thats me?" She pointed to the little girl who couldn't be anymore then 6 years old. "And you're both my parents?"

They both cringed and looked away from one another.

"Yeah thats...not…"

"It is…" Danny jumped hearing the voice. She turned to look at the woman with gray hair stuffed up in a bun.

Angela.

She was alive.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Authors Notes: Finally done!_**

* * *

**_Zareth the typo boy movie: _**

**_White Bird_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_I have rights_**

Danny ran her fingers over her cheek as things began to pull into perspective. She looked at the tear drop and she shook her head.

"I don't have...family." She looked at them. Donny shook her head.

"Danny please...this isn't what we wanted for you, for us. We just wanted you to live your life happily. We didn't want you to be so unhappy." He put his hands on her shoulders attempting to help her

"I was happy! I was incredibly happy and then you killed my husband!" Danny shook his arms from her shoulders. "How can I be happy? I've lost yet another husband because people felt I didn't deserve love. I have rights! I have a right to live a good life. I can't do that if I'm not allowed to. Dareths dead!" She yelled the last half. "You want me to live a good life? Don't come near my family again. You...aren't part of it." She turned around to leave. She felt a hand grab hers.

"Danny please stop!" Midnight tried. Danny pulled her hand away and activated her jet feet landing on the beach. Each step she took superheated the sands under her feet causing them to turn to glass. The shattering sound followed her as she walked. She heard a bike pull up along the beach.

"Danny!"

She heard someone call out her name. She knew that voice...who was that?

"Zane listen to me...We need to cool her down." Zareths voice broke through the fog in her mind. The thunder overhead didn't even seem to cut through her. She turned to look up at the two toned face. She felt her heart breaking all over again.

"They're my parents…Copy'd...just like me." Zareth looked around at Donny and Midnight who looked as if they had taken to running after her.

"Danny I…"

"They're my parents and they tried to kill us!" Zareth rushed forward gathering Danny into his arms just as her whole body engulfed in flames. Zareth hated the feeling. He felt hot to the touch, but cold as well. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tightly as they took to the air flying over the ocean. Zareths cheek rested on her head. It didn't hurt at all. Centuries of loneliness, anger, and unanswered questions dripped down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Zane aren't you going to do something?" Angela asked as she pulled out a cigar from her pocket and lit it. She was angered slightly when Zane pulled the stick from her teeth and threw it into the surf. "Stupid droid it was what you were created for. You were chosen to take on the ice element just so someone would be able to put that uncontrollable bitch out." She walked back toward her home. Zane turned toward Donny and Midnight.

"I would leave...if I were you. Once Aloe gets here...you k…" A hand came out of what looked like a rift and grabbed Donny and pulled him in. The realm disappeared just as quickly. "Ah well...I don't imagine we'll see him again." Zane walked to the edge of the water. Summoning as much control as he could.

"So that is why she doesn't take to well to the cold…" Midnight asked looking up at Danny and Zareth as the ice enveloped them both. Landing in the waters below. Zane continued to freeze the area. He looked down below his feet at the partners. Arms around one another. Zane would have to apologize to Zareth for the clothing...it looked like Danny burned them a bit.

They would stay that way for some hours until Kai came by to help get them out. Skylor sat on the beach enjoying the now sunny skies. Her son in her arms. His red hair poked out from a red and golden blanket. Kento yawned noisily before curling in again.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"She realized that her past was far more...then she knew." Zane said looking up at the observatory. Midnight had left long ago to go within.

Danny felt arms around her. Now that was something she missed completely. She burrowed deeper into the chest. She knew whose it was. Titanium always had that smell. But it also smelled like root beer too. He always smelled like that.

"Burrow in anymore and you'll pop out the other side." He told her. She smiled. The idea was just...adorable. "I'm here Dannygirl. I'm always here." He whispered in her ear.

"Liar…" She smiled.

End


End file.
